His butler, warming
by TracyHeartsElephants
Summary: SebastianXCIel, hard yaoi, lemon oneshot. Shota. Sebastian and Ciel take a trip to the hot springs... There will be two chapters yes!
1. Let's Go To The Hot Springs!

"Ciel, stop fussing would you? You are making it terribly difficult to work with you." Sebastian said to the young boy.  
"I can't help it Sebastian, I just don't want to fence today! I would much rather go on some marvelous adventure..." Ciel whined, hoping Sebastian would understand.  
Sebastian put a hand on his head, getting a headache.  
"You really are such a pain." He grabbed the sword from Ciel's hand, and put all of the gear away.  
"Thank you Sebastian, you're the best!" Ciel ran over and hugged him, before retaining his composure, and straightening his shirt out.  
"So what do you suppose we do then?" Sebastian asked, lightly cringing from the hug.  
"Well, um.." He thought for a moment, "How about we go to the hot springs for the day? It could be nice for both of us..." He suggested happily.  
"I.. I guess that would be okay..." Sebastian replied, he would have never thought of that himself.  
"Yay! Let's go!" Ciel jumped up and down, and ran upstairs to get his things.  
"I simply cannot wait for the day I get to eat his soul... That will be one less pain on my hands.." Sebastian mumbled to himself.

TIME SKIP, AT THE HOT SPRINGS...

Ciel walked out with a towel around his waist, and blushed lightly at seeing Sebastian already in the private hot spring.  
"Why are you just standing there Ciel? Take off the towel and get in the water.. It was your idea.." Sebastian smirked, he could see the pink tint on Ciel's face, and he could only guess what Ciel was thinking.  
"Huh? Oh!" He said, coming back to reality.  
He nervously took off of his towel, and slowly got into the hot water.  
"Doesn't it feel nice?~" Sebastian cooed, sinking lower into the water.  
"Y..Ya.." Ciel replied, slowly sinking down with him.  
Sebastian smiled, and scooted slightly closer to Ciel.  
"What's wrong young master?" He cooed.  
"I.. Nothing Sebastian. Nothing at all.." He replied quickly, hoping Sebastian wasn't seein how nervous he was.  
"Looks to me like it is something.. I think you need something beyond your knowledge..." He scooted even closer.  
"What do you mean Sebastian?"  
He smirked, and he scooted closer, and touched Ciel's thigh lightly, running his fingers up and down the side of it.  
"I think your private parts know what I mean~" He smirked again, and moved his hands closer to Ciel's hardening member.  
Ciel's blush turned to a deep red, and he tried to scootch away.  
Sebastian wrapped his hands around Ciel's waist, pulling his closer, and up onto his lap in such a way that Ciel was straddling him.  
"Don't fight something that feels so good.." Sebastian cooed, trying to keep him as calm as possible.  
Sebastian wrapped his hand around Ciel's erection, and slowly started pumping it, up and down his whole length.  
Ciel moaned out quietly, letting Sebastian do as he wanted, even if it seemed wrong.  
Sebastian slowly got faster and faster, the hot water providing wonderful lubrication.  
Ciel slowly started moving his hips in ryhthm with Sebastian's stroking, and he moaned out louder and louder, making cute little squee sounds.


	2. His butler, warming part 2

"S..Sebastian.. Why are you.. Why are you doing this?" He questioned between moans and squeels.  
"Because young master, I like you." He blushed lightly, a blush that only a demon could blush.  
Ciel smiled, and moaned a sexy little moan that gave Sebastian goosebumps.  
"Young master, don't make such noises... You might, tempt me." Sebastian fought the erection off, but he knew that he couldn't hold off much longer if Ciel made many more noises like that.  
"You don't want it Sebastian?" He cooed, leaning in and licking Sebastian's neck lightly.  
Sebastian moaned out lightly, feeling his cock get a little bit tighter against Ciel's warm, young flesh.  
"Ci.. Ciel don't.. I won't be able to stop myself.. I can't control it much longer.." He gasped out as Ciel nibbled lightly and moaned.  
Ciel smirked and thought to himself "It's my turn Sebastian, but I can't let you know that I like you too..."  
"Ciel.." Sebastian lightly moaned out, getting even harder.  
Ciel started lightly grinding his hips around in a circle, rubbing his nudeness on Sebastian's almost completely erect member.  
Sebastian let go of Ciel's member, and he grabbed his hips with both hands, guiding his hips with his hands, and rolling his head back in pleasure.  
Sebastian closed his eyes, and made Ciel put slightly more pressure on his cock, giving him immense pleasure.  
Ciel lightly pouted at the fact that Sebastian stopped stroking him, but he couldn't ignore how sexy Sebastian looked with pleasure like this.  
He ground faster, moving his hips in a rhythm very similar to a lap dance.  
Sebastian moaned out, and every movement that Ciel made was pure ecstasy.  
Ciel went harder, rubbing his body all over Sebastian's cock, and lightly moaning himself.  
Sebastian bit the inside of his lip.  
"Young master.. I can't... I can't go much longer without... I can't control myself around you.." He moaned out loudly.  
"Just a little longer Sebastian.." Ciel moaned back to him.  
Sebastian couldn't handle it, Ciel was to tempting, and his moans.. Oh god, his moans.  
Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hips tightly, positioned him above the tip of his cock, and before he could say no, he pulled him down onto it, sliding the length quickly inside his tight virgin entrance.  
Ciel screamed out in pain, reaching down and gripping Sebastian's shoulders tightly for support.  
"Sebastian!" He whimpered, as the whole length went inside of him.  
"I.. told.. you..." Sebastian moaned out, to engulfed in pleasure to respond.  
Ciel whimpered, and held onto Sebastian's shoulders tightly, as if he were trying to keep himself in place, he didn't want to move at all.  
Sebastian slowly moved Ciel back up the length, but not to fast, he didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already had.  
Ciel felt a few tears roll down his face, but the look of joy and pleasure on Sebastian's face urged him to keep going, so slowly, with minor help from Sebastian's hands which were still stationed on his hips, he lowered himself down.  
"You don't know how long I have wanted this... Ciel.." He moaned out loudly, he knew he wasn't going to last long, he had had to many fantasies, to many dreams of this happening, and now, it was really coming true.  
"Ciel... I..

Anticipation! :) What is Sebastian going to say? Guess you will have to wait!


End file.
